Love Poetry
by ShizukaNoHime
Summary: The HxH cast are studying in the university. Neon and Kurapica took Poetry Class. Will there friendship broke, just because of love? **CHAPTER 7 IS UP**
1. Poetry Class

**Disclaimer: **I didn't own HxH cast, they are all belonged to Yoshihiro Togashi, I just borrowed them to make a story, okay?

**Author's note: **Hi minna! I'm back again to write a KurapicaxNeon fic as I promised! This story begins with Kurapica and Neon, _and other hxh cast of course, _studying in the same university. Neon and Kurapica met, when they took a same class, _Poetry class, _and their friendship grows ^_^ 

It may not be a good fanfic, but, hope you'll like and enjoy it! And please review, and I'll continue!

Love Poetry 

**By: ShizukaNoHime**

**Chapter 1**

**Poetry class**

**~*~*~*~**

**Narrator: Kurapica**

_Tan nan NAN nan~~ Tan nan Nan nan~~ (Bell's ringing)_

"Oi, Kurapica!"

I turned when someone called my name. It was Killua, with Gon. They are my best friends, since we're children. I smiled, and look at them both. "Ohayou, Gon, Killua. What class are you in?" I asked. _Of course, I'm sure. This two are always in the same class, because they really like each other. Not 'like' for crushes or love, 'like' for friends. _Gon and Killua look at each other, rolling their eyes. "Uhh… Maybe, mathematics, you?"

"Poetry class"

Killua laughs a loud, and Gon try him to shut up, "W- What did ya say? Poetry class?! Aren't you get _bored _ in that class? If I was you, why not take _other _class to enjoy?" he teased, _Killua really loves to tease. _"Killua, stop it! Or else Kurapica get mad…" Gon said, yet trying to shut him.

I gave him a small grin, "No, you don't have--"

"Zoldick- san and, Freecs- san, aren't you forget _something_?"

Silence.

Gon and Killua, slowly look back, trying to smile, "O- Ohayou, Pakunoda- sensei…" They greeted, softly. Pakunoda- sensei raised her brows, "Oh yeah? There isn't good in this morning, so, come with me" she said, as she took Gon and Killua, _Yeah, she took them by pulling them at their shirt. _"Kurapica!…" They cried. I wave my hand to them, giving them a _weak _smile. "Matta ne…"

**~*~*~*~**

**Narrator: Neon**

_Hahahaahaha!!!!_

"Oh really? So what's up?"  
  


"Yeah, yeah! My poems is complete! Sensei would like me!"

"Sure not!"

I'm in Poetry class, since, it is my hobby, _writing a self made poems. _Not just me, my _best_ friends too! Shizuku and Machi took this class, like me, it was their talent to write poems. _See? Not just we're friends? We have the same hobbies too!_

But different in personalities. Shizuku and I are both childish, but, not as coward as me. She looks so innocent but, when you make her mad, her looks are _scary. _She's a protective friend and, emotional, when her best friends are in trouble.

While, Machi, everyone knows her as a 'feminish person' she act like _Japanese _girl. She is smart, and helping us every time we need her. Same as Shizuku, she's a good fighter. She will do everything just to protect her friends.

Sometimes, I envy them. Shizuku and Machi are brave. Not like me, I'm always a weakling… but… my friends accepted me as I am, being a weak and coward. They told me that, my personality is good enough to be their best friend Neon, because, aside of that, I had a golden heart. It was really touching to heard it from my friends, knowing them that they love me…

"Hora, Neon, you hear me? Are you alright?"

I shook my head, and saw Shizuku's frowning at me, "I'm fine… sorry, pardon?" I asked, she raised her brows. "Ne, Neon, you sure your okay? Your thinking _deeply _" Machi said, worriedly. Touching my shoulders. 

I smiled at them, _I'm glad I found a friend like them… _"No, need to worry, I'm alright. And, Machi, am I really thinking that _deeply_ ?" I said. And Machi nodded. I sighed, Machi looks at me again, worried. "Neon…"

_Criiiiiiiccckkkk~~ (Open the door)_

Someone's opened the door, and it attracts our attention. It was a surprised for me, its just… _he's _here. 

He's not a transfer or a new student. He was my classmate. It's been 5 months, since he's here, beside me. _Sensei place him beside my sits. _Shizuku and Machi smiled, "Look who's in here?" Shizuku teased, and elbowed me. I blushed.

They always teasing me that I have a _feelings _for him, I always telling them that I don't have that feelings.

He goes to his sit, putting his bag on his armchair, "Ohayou… Neon- san" he greeted, smiling at me. I blushed again, and look at him, "Ohayou… Kurapica- kun" I replied, and returned the smile.

**~*~*~*~**

**Ending Notes: **If your thinking why did I used 'Neon- san and, Kurapica- kun' it's a polite word for people in Japan, when they are not _really _friends. Last name is the best but, I don't know what Neon and Kurapica's  last name ^_~

Oh, and, if you think I'm _weird_. Making Shizuku and Machi, are Neon's best friends, gomen! HxH don't have that much woman chara, so I think changing their position is good, than, doing a chara by mine.

**Question: **Umm… if someone knows what Killua's little sister name, please tell ^_^. Because I've forgot her name.


	2. Can I be your friend?

**Disclaimer: **As I said before, I didn't own this characters, even I like to own them ^_~. Well, that's life, hehe.

**Author's note: **Oh, please don't hate me, if the first chapter isn't _really _that you can called a "Romance fic" Just wait and see, okay?

Love Poetry 

**By: ShizukaNoHime**

**Chapter 2**

**Friends?**

**~*~*~*~**

**Narrator: Kurapica**

"Ohayou… Kurapica- kun…" Neon greeted. _I always thought that Neon is a good girl type. _She's really not the type you can call 'Goddess' her beauty was…natural. No make ups, no strong scent, just… simple. She's not really that smart either, 'cause sometimes, her friend Machi- san and Shizuku- san are helping her, but, I was admired, how she writes poems, I mean, really good. She's childish, but, her kindness makes your heart, _warm_.

I hope, that I could be her friend, because… 

"Ohayou, minna- san"

Back to their proper sits. "Ohayou gozaimas, Kuroro- sensei!!" We all greeted, _ Sensei's already in here… _looking at Neon, beside me, who's taking her works, and putting it on her desk. _I really can't wait to hear her wonderful poems. _I smiled to myself.

Kuroro- sensei look at us, and write something on the board. After he finished it, we all read it. It writes…

Rating for all your poems 

**High- 100%**

**Med- 90%**

**Low- 80% **

He coughed, taking our attentions. "I'll rate it after, I called someone to tell their poems" Kuroro- sensei said, and he continued on writing…

**The one in this list would tell her/his poems:**

**Neon** **Kurapica** **Shizuku** **Shalnark** **Machi**

Students in this room are all cheering for _Neon_. Saying 'Wow! It's Neon! I'm sure her works are great!' and someone says 'Come on Neon! Stand in front! I can't wait to hear your poems!' _Neon is great… she even have a fans club in the room, huh?… _

Neon stand up, blushing. _She's timid. _Shizuku- san and Machi- san wave at her, "Oh Neon! You can do it!" They cheered. Neon smiled at them and, begins to tell…

**~*~*~*~**

**Narrator: Neon**

_Tan nan NAN nan~~ Tan nan NAN nan~~ (Bell's ringing)_

"Oh, Neon, your so great!"

"Yeah, so don't tell me, that your not smart!"

"Mou… Shizuku… Machi…"

Class dismissed! And I could make a new poem! Shizuku and Machi keeps telling me that I'm good, that Kuroro- sensei gave an absolute 100% score! Hehehe… "Since it was already dismissed, and tomorrow is Saturday, why not join me to go in the mall? Its fun" Machi suggested.

Stop on walking.

Me and Shizuku look at each other, sweat dropped. Me and Shizuku don't _have _interest in the mall or shopping. We just wanted to stay at the apartment, and play something! "M- Machi…" I stammered, Machi stopped on walking as well. She look at us, her brows are raised, "W      hat's the matter?" Machi asked. Shizuku and I look at each other again, "M- Machi… why don't we--" 

"Shizuku!!"

Shizuku turned to where the voice came, and her smile grows wider, "Shalnark!!" she exclaimed, then, run towards him.

I forgot to say that, Shalnark and Shizuku are childhood friends, and grows to like each other. They've been couples since last month. Sigh. How it feels when you fallen in love? They're so sweet… 

I shook my head again, and saw them laughing at each other. Machi coughed. Shizuku and Shalnark look at her, even myself. Shizuku laughs weakly, trying to smile. "Ahhhh… G- Gomen ne, Machi. Okaa- sama wants Shalnark to have dinner with us… maybe next time?" she said. Holding him by arms, Machi sighed, and nodded. Shizuku made a bow and walk on the other side.

Machi look at me, and I move an inch "Neon?" she said, I gave her a _trying _smile "Umm… I have something to do, gomen ne, Machi" I replied, and run at the same direction Shizuku goes.

"Mou… Neon!"

**~*~*~*~**

**Narrator: Kurapica**

"Ja, matta ne, Kurapica!!"

"Sayonara, Gon, Killua"

walk.

It was already dismissed. This day was good, Kuroro- sensei gave as all 100%, _the first group he called. _But if I was him, Neon gets the highest. _Her speech are great, syllabications, pronunciations, everything… she's really wonderful…  _"Neo--"I trailed, and stopped on walking. Neon's walking in here, alone. She looks sad. _What happened? Where do Shizuku- san and Machi- san are? _ I crossed the street where Neon is, and touch her shoulder, "Neon- san" I called. And she look at me.

**~*~*~*~**

**Narrator: Neon**

"Neon- san"

I look back, and saw… "Kurapica- kun!!" I exclaimed, wide eyed. _Why his here?  _He smiled, "W- what are you doing in here?" I stutter. He took his hands away on my shoulder, and look at me, worried "Why'd you look sad?" he asked, and we continued on walking.

"Nothing" I replied, looking away. He look at me again, smiling "I'll take you home" he said. I gave him a quizzical look, and answered… "thanks"

It was midnight and we were walking in silence, until I get to the apartment. Opening the door where I'm in, I look at Kurapica, thinking of what will I gonna say, _What will I gonna say?… _"Want some coffee or something?" I asked. He shook his head.

Silence.

Kurapica lift his head, he's trying to tell something. "Umm… N- Neon- san… I'm thinking that… can I be your friend?" He stammered. I blinked, _what's he saying? He's already my friend! _ I grinned, "Why not? I'm thinking of the same too. So… can I call you, Kurapica?"

"Sure, and you?"

"Of course, you can call me Neon"

And we shake hands. It was a long silence, and I took my hands on him, not looking back "Ja… Let's meet again tomorrow, shall we?" I said. Kurapica nodded, and smiled at me "Ja… matta ne… _Neon_…" he fare welled, and left.

I opened the door, and shut it quickly. I put my bag on the ground, my back on the door, looking at my own shadow. "Kurapica… now that you're my friend… will my _feelings _change, towards… you?" I asked to myself, and look up at the ceiling. I smiled to myself. _Oh, Neon, you didn't learn…_

_Of course… Your feelings ALREADY change, since, you met him…_

_You love him…_

**~*~*~*~**

**Ending note: **Yahoo!! Neon's already IN LOVE with Kurapica!!! Hehe… Hope that you enjoy my fic, and I forgot, my friends live in Japan, (cause I'm a half Japanese ^^) She's a fans of KurapicaxNeon. She got all the picture, where Neon and Kurapica is _together _(Hope she give me one^^), and one of the picture I saw, is soooo SWEET!! Kurapica lifts Neon, their faces is only an inch, blushing in red!!!!!

Love Poetry AKUGI!! 

**Kurapica: **Umm… N- Neon- san… I'm thinking that… can I be your friend?

**Neon: **I don't want to be your friend!! Hear me?!

**Kurapica: **Ehh?!

**Neon: **I hate you!! So, can you please, leave here or else…

**Kurapica: **Or else what?

**Neon: **Here!!!!!!

**Kurapica: **NNNNNeeeooooooooonnnnnn!!!!!!! (hit by Neon; flying on the sky)

**Neon: **Oh, (smiling widely) that's better

**Shizuka: ***sweat dropped* Your mean, Neon…


	3. I hope it is

**Disclaimer: (**I own them!!!! I own them!!!! Ya hear me?! I own the hxh cast!!!!**)** *Shizuka wakes from her dream* Sure… a dream…

**Author's note: **Chapter three is already uploaded! And hope that you'd like this chapter!!

**Love Poetry**

**By: ShizukaNoHime**

**Chapter 3**

**I hope it is…**

**~*~*~*~**

**Narrator: Kurapica**

Laying on the bed, I took the object in my cabinet, and, lift it. _What am I doing… I can't just give it to her… _Yeah... I just can't give it that easily… since okaa- sama gave this precious necklace to me before she died… she told me that…  I shook my head. Kurapica… Kurapica…your just over _hallucinating _about her…  I stood, putting the necklace back to my cabinet. I take my coat.  _Maybe, walk can make me FEEL better. _ And continue myself, outside.

**~*~*~*~**

**Narrator: Neon**

"Neon, I wish I could see you this days, but my works is _more _important. I hope you'll understand" said on the other line.  Frowning a bit, I made a small laugh, "Mou, Otou- sama… You don't have to… cause I understand you…" I lied. _The truth is, I'm a bit jealous about his work. _Since I was kid, he always don't have a time for me to do what most parents and children's do… So that why I grew like this, a childish brat.

I heard on the phone that, Otou- sama messing with his papers, "So, then, arigatou Neon. I always knew that your such an understanding daughter, lets talk again next time, bye" then, he hung the phone.

Putting the phone over my desk, I set my knees beneath my chin, and held them tightly in my arms. I sighed. "He even don't have time to say "I love you" to me…" I said to myself. _I wish, Otousama was like Shizuku's father… he have time to talk and laugh with Shizuku' and her mother, even though he got a lot of works to do…_

_Tootoot~tootoot~tootoot~ (cell phone text received)_

Looking at my side, I took my cell besides me, and open the message, hoping that it was Machi or Shizuku, or… "Kurapica?" I surprisingly exclaimed. Kurapica? Texting me? Oh bother, I don't have a mood to text--" 

"Hi, its Kurapica. Sorry for bothering you in your work, but… I'm planning that… if you would care to join me at Sorakara park at 4 pm? Its fine if you don't but… I hope you'll do…"

_Kurapica… _Now that I've got a problem with my otou- sama, you'll asking me for that? _Why not text to him 'Gomen, Kurapica, I just can't go making fun outside, while my mind is a bit furious, maybe… tell me at school, okay?' _ 

I raised my brows, shooking my head. No, no, no, NO! I don't want Kurapica to look like an idiot! He wants to be my friend and I don't want his trust to be ruined… Again, I sighed. But this was different. "I've already decided" I said.

**~*~*~*~**

**Narrator: Kurapica**

Looking at my watch…"It's already 5 pm… and she's still not here…" I said to myself. Before, Sorakara park is crowded, but now… it seems that birds are the only one accompanying me…  I laugh weakly. I'm a real idiot, maybe I shouldn't have come. I was planning to walk back, but suddenly…

"Kurapica! Wait!"

Someone calls my name. Its really familiar… As I turn, I saw… "Neon…" I whispered.  I waited for her, until she reach me. She breathed roughly, looking down.   I made a small smile, _I'm glad... Neon… _ I twist a bit, to be at her level before asking her… "You alright?" I asked. She look at me, making her last exhausted breath, "Uhn… I'm fine now… its been long since I run this long. Sorry, if I'm late… I was just… thinking of other _things, _so, it takes a long decision, before I decided" Neon answered.

We stood, and walk a bit… in silence. _I just can't ask her about that… she may think that I am a know-it-all person type… _Looking at my watch, "Why not have a snack with me? Its already mid- afternoon, and its nice to have one" I suggested.  She smiled to me, and nodded.

We've been talking until now. She was really… _happy_ "Hontou ni Arigatou!  I really had a good time with you!"

I smiled at her, "It's really not a big deal, by the way, I was planning to go at Gon's place… if you don't care… I'll take you home… _again_?"  She looked at me, blushing in red, "Oh… yeah… how kind of yours…" she said, and continued are walk… in silence, until I asked her… "Is any problems back there?"

She stopped, and look back at me, "W- What do you mean…?" She asked curiously. I stopped myself on walking, and made a you-can-tell-me-about-your-problem look. She sighed, and look at her way. "It was all about my Otou- sama…" Neon trailed.

"Otou- sama? So, what about him?"

"I'm mad at Otou- sama. He always don't have time to visit me, or call me… he was to royal at his job. Job can wait _anytime, everytime_, but for family…"

"Why not try to tell him what you feel. Its really good to tell someone what you feel, I'd once do that"

"I once tried it, Kurapica, but it didn't work. He _really _wasn't like that at all, until my Okaa- sama died"

"Your Okaa- sama's already died?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry…"

"No you don't have to…"

Silence.

"I know what you feel when your Okaa- sama died. It's really hard for me to take over that incident…"

"Your Okaa- sama died in a accident?"

"Not 'accident', an 'incident'… I was only 10, when my mother told me that she was near to… _death_.  It was really shocking for me… for my Otou- sama.  We tried everything to make her feel well, but, it didn't succeed. The disease was already in level 2 which is hard to be healed. I'm cursing myself, but Okaa- sama was still cheerful as she is, she told me that I mustn't cry for her cause… she loves me… and then she died.  I was silent on the side, in all day since she died, telling that… I'm to late to her that I really love her so much…"

"Sonna…"

"That's why, I promised to myself that if someday… that I would love someone… I'll promise to myself that I would never let her go, even if she got the disease like my mother, cause I don't want that to happen… again"

"Kurapica…" Neon said, trying to hide her eyes… she look at the sun, now in a sunset…  her eyes lit up in cheer, "Ne, Kurapica, mitte! The sunset is really wonderful!!" She exclaimed.  We both watched the sunset in silence… "Ne, Kurapica…"

"Hmm?"

"Hontou ni arigatou…"

"You really don't have to thank me…"

"No, I have to! You really helped me a lot!"

"Sou ka…"

"I'm really glad that I got a friend which is… you… I hope this would be forever…"

Surprised at what she said, I look at her in long moment, and smiled…

"I hope it is…"

Suzuku! (To be continued!) ^^ 

**Ending note: **Hi to all of you!  I'm just sorry for putting this in late! I'm really busy this days, and don't got a time to write this chapter ^^ but, hope that my writing would never waste, if you'll continue on sending reviews! Hontou ni arigatou for supporting this pairing! Ja!

**Explanation: **"Sorakara" means "That's why its heaven/sky". This park was all just made up by mine, so there is NO park like that in Japan. Since Neon and Kurapica were talking about there mother who had died, I just thought that name ^^


	4. Talk to a friend I

**Disclaimer: **Cheerleading squads are standing in a empty street, with Shizuka standing in front of them. As she begun to whistle, the cheerleading squads begins to dance and sangs… "WE DIDN'T OWN ANY HXH CAST! THEY ARE ALL BEONGED TO YO-SHI-HI-RO TO-GA-SHI!!!"  ^^;;

**Note: **To all of you who send reviews to continue this fic, hontou ni arigatou! I'm really glad that people appreciate my fic, especially this one. Maybe, I'll continue this until chapter 6, and the next chapters will be submitted in other days… Hoping that this fic would get more reviews, again, thanks… and read the story!!! (And one more thing, I'd change some of style in this fic)****

Love Poetry 

**By: ShizukaNoHime**

**Chapter 4**

**Talk to a friend I**

**~*~*~*~**

**Neon**

          _"I hope it is…" _This words keep circulating in my mind. _It's been a day since were to close at each other… together in walking… together in eating… together everytime… I don't get a time to be with my friends… _Putting my one hand on my cheek, and one hand writing on the paper. _Mou Neon, stop thinking about Kurapica's words! What makes you feel HAPPY about that? _ I stopped. And look at Kurapica besides me, writing Kuroro- sensei's writing on the board.  He stopped as well, noticing that someone's staring at him. He looked at me and smiled. _Kurapica… _I returned the smile, blushingly, and continued ourselves in copying. _Its simple. Its just what you feel… when your in love…._

**~*~*~*~**

          "Hey, what's with the signal?" Shiuzuku began. We were on the book store, planning to buy some poetry books, or other educational books.  Looking back, I blinked, "What do you mean?" I asked, innocently. Machi smiled, linking her arms on my shoulder. "Ohh, Neon, don't lie, we saw it!" she joined. I shook my head. 

Shizuku sighed, and walked near to us, "Mou, Neon! About the 'smiling signal thing with Kurapica' later? What does it means?" she quickly asked, but before I answered, Machi answered, "S-h-i-z-u-k-u. Maybe, there's something happening between them that we still didn't know…" she said, sounding like a I-got-you-so-you-don't-need-to-hide-it tone.

Taking the book near me, I pouted at them, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean? There's nothing between us! Your to _blue _minded" I said. They both sighed. "Its not that we are teasing you. We know that _you like _him, and we're helping you to realize that feelings towards him" Shizuku said, walking back at her place. Machi gave me a worried look, "Your just to slow Neon… I know Kurapica got the same feelings for you, but, he was just waiting for you to tell the truth, or else…" She trailed, and walked where Shizuku goes… "…Someone would get Kurapica away from you…" she continued.

My eyes became wide. It's just… they are so _irresistible_ to make us, I mean, Kurapica and I get together… I turned my back to them, and continued reading the book again…

'I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you'

This wrote on the poetry book I've reading. It was somehow makes my heart _heavy_, that I couldn't understand why… _Kurapica made this all in my mind…_

**~*~*~*~**

**Kurapica **

"Let's call it a day!! Tomorrow, we'll have a big game, so be ready!!"

"Hai!!"

_Phew… what a tiring day… _we've been practicing in the soccer field inside the school this days, because tomorrow the shoujiko high's soccer players will have a game with us. As an _ace _player of our team, captain was really pleased about me. Gon, Killua and everyone too. 

Seeing a sit, I took a sit, opening the bottle of water beside me, and drink it. Captain walk near to me, smiling. He lifted his hand on my shoulder, "Oh, Kurapica- san, I'm really glad that your in this school.  Having a great player as you are… I'm sure tomorrow's game is already ease for you!" He flattered. Putting the bottle down, I blushed a bit, "Chigaimasu, Aogiri- senpai… I'm really not that good at all… but, I hope I could do my best to win the game with Shoujiko high.  I heard they were last years champion…" Seeing senpai's look, I trailed. _It just make Aogiri- senpai sad, and it may just give discourage to our team… _I shook my head, "But, I'm looking forward for our team, right, senpai?" I continued. He laughed, and walk back to the others, "Arigatou… Kurapica- san…"

Leaving me behind, I smiled again…

"Kurapica!!!

**~*~*~*~**

          Now… its very relaxing sitting on a couch, while eating in a restaurant, after all the hard work… _*sigh* _Its already afternoon, and I must go to my other friend… but, being with Killua and Gon is interesting, hearing them laughing, quarreling… is fun.  I almost laugh. Seeing them fighting just for the _food _they would buy right now… 

"G-O-N, I want to buy an ICE CREAM, and it will never change!"

"But, Killua! PLEASE UNDERSTAND, this month, we need to PAY FOR OUR APARTMENT,  lets just buy French fries! It's more cheaper than the ice cream!"

"I can't hear you!!"

"Mou, Killua! Stop being like a child! Three French fries! For me! For YOU! And for Kurapica! And that's my final decision!"

Sweat dropped 

The two glared, flaming… and began to punching at each other. Taking my wallet on my bag, I counted the money… before I touch both of them, "Stop it. If your problem is _money _for you, Killua, to buy an ice cream, don't worry, I'll buy it. For Killua, for Gon, and for me" I said, simply. Killua's face lit in joy, "Hontou ni!! See? I told you, Gon! Your just to CHEAP!" he proudly said, as he laugh a loud, and it  caught others attentions. Gon gave him an ill- look, and look at me, hesitantly, "But, Kurapica! Your just making him, spoiled!!" Gon exclaimed, "What did you say!!??" Killua said, angrily. Grabbing Gon's shirt… "_ARGGGHHHHH"_

"WHAT'S YOUR ORDER, S-I-R!!!!" the waitress stood in front of us, _Is she standing there, yet now? _ I gave her a smile, "Ahahaha… Umm… Gomen nasai… three ice creams please, one vanilla, and two chocolate" I said. The waitress wrote our order in one piece of paper, and gave us a glare, before turning back.  Silence surrounds us, people in the Sweet Akamori restaurant glared at us, mumbling, gave us a this-three-are-to-weird look… Me, Killua, and Gon look at each other, blinking… _Sure… they would think WE are weird…_

**~*~*~*~**

          "Hontou ni gomen nasai, Kurapica! If this _baka_ Killua makes you pay" Gon apologize, as we walk in the York shin street, going home. I waved my hand, "It's okay… but, don't you enjoy it, Gon? The ice cream is very tasty" I asked.  Killua began to make a scene again, elbowing Gon teasingly, "Hehehe… Kurapica got you there! You kept apologizing for making him paid for the ice cream, but you ate it ALL, right?" he said, Gon didn't answered him, but instead, he smiled at me, "So, Kurapica. Where you go? Want to stay in the house? Killua bought new tapes in the computer, so, if you want to see it, join us" He invited.

"Gomen too. You know I'm visiting someone… its been since I talk to…"

"Oh, Kurapica, you been always with that girl—Neon everyday! Don't tell us, your beginning to be a--"

"Stop making jokes, Killua! Its not good to tell someone that his… that's bad!!"

"No, its okay… but, I'm not visiting Neon at all… Gon knows that…"

"Too bad… but, can you please send my and Killua's greetings to _him _please!"

"Sure, why not"

TBC… 

**~*~*~*~**

**Ending note: **Minna- san… maybe, you think 'Shizuka, what's that Talk to a friend I all about?!' Hehe… This part is to long so I decided to divide it into to… But! Hope you still like this fic! Ja, matta des!!


	5. Talk to a friend II

**Disclaimer: **I didn't own any of this character… And I'm sure you know… ;P

**Note: **Minna- san! Chapter 5 is already uploaded! This is the continuation of Talk to a friend II!! I've been doing SOME changes to this fic… even with my pen name… so, gomen nasai!!! Ja, matta!!

**Quotes: ** _"You see…  I've been looking for the day to make friends with her, and all I get know is that… I'm already falling for her…"_ **~ Kurapica**

**Love Poetry**

**Chapter 5: Talk to a friend II**

**~*~*~*~**

**Kurapica**

          After giving Gon and Killua's goodbye, in front of York shin medical center, I continue myself in the doorway.  It was my first time to York shin medical center, cause when my mother died… Akimori hospital is the only one I knew before…  The room was to big… spacious.  Its really comfortable, when you were on a place like this…  Its odd to see a place like this clean.  

A nurse with a clipboard approach, "Ah! You boy wearing a hood with a blue pants!" she called. Hearing that I'm the one she describes, I look at her, "Ore desu ka?" I asked.  She nodded, and smiled at me, "Are you, Kurapica- san…?"  It was a big surprised… _Did I saw her somewhere or did I lost my ID that she knew about me?… _I thought.  The nurse laughs, "Chigaimasu… I'm Aya, one of the nurse in this York shin center.  I just know your name because _Hakase _told me to wait for you, so, you wouldn't be tired searching for his room"  Aya said.  At the word 'Hakase' I've already know it was _him… _Aya grabs my hand, and lead me to the elevator, "Mou ikimashio… Kurapica- san… before you hesitate" She teased.  Blushingly, I smiled…

"Uh… uhn… arigatou ne… Aya- san…"

**~*~*~*~**

Me and Aya- san is already in front  the Dr. room.  Silently, Aya- san told me to stay at the corner, as she knocks in the door where my friend is. "Hakase,  your visitor is already in here" She said.  I heard some instrument being arrange in the other room, maybe, he's doing some experiment again… "Sou ka? Arigatou, Aya- san. You may leave Kurapica there now" The voice in the other room commanded.  Before leaving, Aya- san look at me, and bowed. Giving a formal farewell, as nurse usually does, then goes to the elevator again.  

After she leaves, I slowly open the door, not to disturb the person inside, from what he is doing, and closed the door after I entered.  "Konnichiwa…" I greeted, softly.  I don't have a words to say on him… just a greeting…  It was his back that facing me.  A tall man, with a military hair cut, wearing a doctor's uniform…  _Its just like yesterday, that Gon, Killua, me and him, laughing in the fields… but now…seems to be, that it all changes when we goes to have separated lives… _The tall man stopped from what he was doing and put the chemical bottle back to its place, "Konnichiwa mo…  Why not sit on the chair?" he asked, and I followed what he said.  I sat near to his table, where, after, he sat next to me.  A minute later, I began, "How are you… Leorio…?" I asked.

Leorio smiled.  Putting his hands, under his chin. "I'm fine… after all … my dreams came true…  how about you, Kurapica?" he returned.  It was a big shock… _seems to be, that, the question really attracts me…_ I manage a smile, "Umm… well… _absolutely _fine… nothing, right?…" I stammered.

"Not to absolute"

"Huh?"

Silence.

After the silence, Leorio pick a biscuit beside him.  Looking directly at me, "Want some?"  he offered. I shook back, declining what he offered.  Leorio continued eating the biscuit, and gave up a sigh… "How about Gon and Killua?  Why don't you with them? Did they know that you're here with me?"  He asked.  _I knew it was not the real thing he want to say… he didn't continued… what would it be…? _ "…Gon and Killua are fine.  They're to funny to watch… like the past days, you know…" I answered.

Leorio laughs.  For he knew what it looks like, when Gon and Killua are fighting playfully.  Again, the laugh started to fade, and started to silence. _ Matta nanno ni…  _He picked another biscuit and chew it in his mouth.  My gaze started to look around the room… until I remembered someone…

"You want to talk with me, that's why you're here, right…?", 

My gaze turned quickly to him, for IT IS the thing that's why I'm here…  Nodding, he started the conversation.  He stood, and walk near the window, where he watched harmoniously the birds sang outside. "You want to talk about yourself with me aren't you?" He asked.  My eyes widen, and remained silence…  How good he reads my mind!  I started to act bashfully, my face turned red…  _It was really embarrassing to tell Leorio about this… _ I sighed, "Ne, Leorio… I'm started t- to… fall in love…" I said, blushingly.

Silence.

Leorio never tried to asked or complained. He remained silence, dropping the biscuit in his mouth…  he suddenly turned to me, a shock face was illustrated through his face… "K- Kurapica…?!" he exclaimed.  _I knew this would turned out like this… I just wasted my time… kanna…? _ I pout. His words seems to sound like I-thought-your-a-rock-that-would-never-be-fall-in-love tone!  "Fine, fine… I knew this would happened… maybe, its to embarrassing to tell you about this…" I whispered, annoyingly, as I stand to turn the knob…  But all I heard is that Leorio giggled.  He quickly run near me, and put his arm around my shoulder, turning me in front of him… "Mou, Kurapica! Your easily been carried away!!!  Getting mad again?  I- I'M sorry, I just can't believe that your starting to fall in love with somebody!  You see… when we were still a kid, you told me that never you will fall in love, cause it was reserved JUST for your okaa- sama!!!"  He said, still giggling.  I turned my face away from, not letting him notice that I'm blushing, "Betsu ni… You know that my okaa- sama died at that moment when I told you about this… and, after all… okaa- sama would never be happy if it turned out that way…"

**~*~*~*~**

Minutes later, me and Leorio sat to our places, again.  He's drinking his tea right now, after eating all the biscuits… We had been continuing our talks about how hard it is to have, what we called _one- sided love. _I turned sad after hearing about this… what if the one I love turned out to be like… this…?  What will I gonna do?  Leorio suddenly stop from telling about the 'one- sided love'.  Maybe,  he knew that he was just discouraging me to tell my feelings towards that girl…  "Anou… Kurapica… gomen ne… I'm just carried away… I knew it makes you discourage,  but… I was just telling you about myself…" Giving a sad look. "…Umm… oh, then! We've been talking about this, but never we talk about the one you like! Who's that lucky girl, Kurapica?" He asked, changing the subject.  I smiled, and slowly whispered… "The name of the girl I love is… Neon…"  Upon hearing Neon's name, Leorio turned alert, "_Neon?! _You mean, Neon Nostrad? The daughter of a well known, rich family in York shin?!" he asked, surprisingly.  As I nodded, he grabs my shirt, and our face became inch, "How did you meet a girl which is from a well known family?!  It's very mysterious…" he continued… after a while, he found himself acting like a kid… Leorio loosen his grip to my shirt, and move his face away from him, and cough… _fushigi da na… How he easily react… did he like Neon as the way I like her too?  _Arranging my shirt, I closed my eyes, "I knew her cause she was my classmate and my friend…"

"Sou ka…"

"Ne, Leorio…"

"Hmm?"

"… Do you love Neon?"

Leorio hardly coughed, that makes me move near him, rubbing his back, "W- what the heck are you talking about?!  I didn't love her!  I was just surprise to hear that you like someone who's father is a high official person!  Maybe, its impossible that Neon would return her feelings towards you!…"

Silence was filled through the room. I sat to the chair again, and covered my face in my hair…  "Kurapica…" he whispered… I smiled… making him stop nor continue… "Your right…  I trusted my heart to much…"

"I-Iie!  I was just joking!!!  I didn't mean it…" Leorio exclaimed, untruthfully, _hontou ni usoski… _"Maybe… I'm not the real one for Neon after all…" I said, discouraged. Leorio wide eyed, and hurriedly grabbed my shoulder. "What are you talking about, Kurapica!!! You told me that you really likes her a while ago, and then, your changing it just because of what I had said?! If you keep telling yourself that Neon Nostrad would never fall for you… then, fine! Keep it up! Let yourself discouraged like you always do!" he said, angrily, presenting his back to me.  Giving a little shock look, I laughed, and Leorio made a husky voice, "W- What are you laughing at?!" Leorio said, irritatedly. 

Standing to the chair, I stood in front the door, ready to leave. Closing my eyes, "Arigatou Leorio… After all, I do realize that I'm not greater than you… I also have that so called 'weakness', and it is where I could only rely on people's feeling… like you…  Gomen ne, if I disturb you… but, I promised you that I would tell my feeling towards her" I said, seriously, and continued myself outside the room.  Never did he stop me from leaving, he just gave a cheering smile… I smiled to myself.  Maybe, his right after all.  What if I do have some possibilities for Neon to fall for me?  How would I feel if she's the first one to tell me about her feelings?…

As I reached the ground, and continued outside the York shin medical center, I looked up to the sky. Swaying my hair through the wind, _Now, I could tell her about my feelings…_

**~*~*~*~**

Neon 

          _Mou!… I should have been at home at this hour, but… why do Kuroro- sensei assigned me to write this announcement at the Poetry room?… _After bidding Machi and Shizuku a goodbye, I continued myself in the Poetry Room.  As I opened the door, I saw a guy, same age as mine, smiling to me. Both hair and eye are brown, wearing a cloth which is a polo and a jeans, wearing a shoes. I walked near the board, and took a chalk to write the announcement, _but, I couldn't feel comfortable… I still felt that his staring at me…_ pausing a while, I turned to him, and gave him a skeptical look, "Ano ne, can you please stop staring at me? I couldn't feel comfortable being watching by…" I said, blushingly.  He laughed. The guy stand, bringing a blossom flower with him, and walked to me… _What's gotten in this guy's head? _ "Your Neon Nostrad, right?  Here in Daigak'se, your one of the most popular girl. Your really a genius, especially when it comes in Poetry…" he trailed, as he gave me the blossom flowers his holding on. Giving a little shock look, I blushed, "Ano… I'm really not ease with a stranger… can you please tell me, what's your name…?" I asked, _I didn't feel this when I'm with Kurapica… instead, I felt so protected and cared… _Quickly, the guy grabs my hand and kissed it, "Gomen if I scared you… I'm Kenichi Kurosawa, same age us you… I've been studying almost a year, and also… watching you…" Kenichi continued, proudly. 

My heart began to race, _never did my friends nor kurapica didkissed my hand!!! How awkward this person was! I really hate people like this, cause… I knew I'd be in trouble… _not saying a thing, he put his hands on my shoulders, "I had been liking you, Neon- san since I transferred in York shin daigak'se.  I really didn't get a chance to tell this…" he confessed. Dropping the chalk, he begins to move until our face are only an inch… "Neon…" he whispered. My heart starting to beat faster than the first one… _Y- yada… I don't want him to stole my first kiss… _ "A- Atashi wa…"

"N- Neon…"

Startled, Kenichi stopped. I slowly opened my eyes, and turned my gaze on the door… My heart feels like to fall… _Its just a lie Its just a lie Its just a lie… _but my lips started to open… "K- Kurapica…" I stammered, shockingly. Never did he replied… he just stood in front of _us, _looking blankly.  I could see and feel it… his mad at me… the way he holds the door… the way his eyes move…  

After a while… the atmosphere begins to change… it seems like I felt cold… I felt lonely… I felt unprotected… I felt…

_like crying…_

**~*~*~*~**

TBC… 

**Ending Note: **Hurray!!! At last! I posted this part!! Hehehe… I'm really sorry for making you wait… and gomen too, if I made the end melodramatic! I just can't help it!  But I hope I'd made you happy, because this chapter was long! Heheh… anyway, thank you for all the reviewers of this fic!!!

P.S

Ahem… If your interested (a KurapicaxNeon fan), the site I'm talking about is nearly open… I hope I could make you happy if this site is already completed… (If you want to see the page, please go to my personal page at ShizukaNoHime, or go to http://www.geocities.com/hime_sama_1989/index.html or http://destined.to/kurapicaxneon ) that's all I wanted to say! And, oh! If you want to suggest or something, please send it to my mail… I'd appreciate it!!! Ja!!!


	6. Matsuri No Hi

**Disclaimer: **I dIdN't OwN tHe HxH cHaRaCtErS. tHeY aRe AlL bElOnGs To YoShIhIrO tOgAsHi, CaN yOu ReAd ThIs? VeRy GoOd!!!

**Note: **Chapter 6 uploaded!!! Another sorry minna- san. We've been arranging our new home here, so it takes a weeks (or months^^) before I continued writing this, and also doing the site. But! Other than that… hope you enjoy!!

**Quotes: **_"If everything would change and everything would fade… still I wouldn't break the bond we have made… if you forget me, there's nothing I can do… but, one thing is for sure… I'll still be here for you…" _** ~ Neon**

**Love Poetry**

**Chapter 6: Matsuri No Hi**

**~*~*~*~**

**Neon**

       As the morning light arises, my eyes are still red.  I just couldn't sleep… I kept sobbing like a poor child, leaving by her mother… But still… that hard feeling never been taken by that cry… _What will I gonna do… Kurapica hates me now… _I kept thinking and blaming myself… If only… If only I didn't act like an innocent little girl… this would never happen…

The birds knock on the window, singing a bird's song.  Standing on the bed, I walked near to the window, and opened it. They kept on flying in, and stood on my shoulder.  I gave a small smile… "How I envy you… Its like you don't have a problem or a thing… If only you could understand what I feel right now…" I whispered.  As the birds heard this, they kept on flying away from me. _Even the birds hate me now… Maybe… its good to be alone anyway… there's no one that can make me feel happy, not me nor Kurapica…  _

Closing the window, I walked in the bathroom and washed my face.  As I slowly look on the mirror, all I could see is a fragile girl looking at me… she seems to be like a person with hundreds of problems on her shoulders… I continued to cry… _I understand the fact that I always a weakling… all I know is to wreck and wreck others feelings… _

**~*~*~*~**

"Neon- san… Its unbelievable to see you this late… What's taking you up so long to go in the class?" Was Kuroro- sensei said, surprisingly.  All students, include Machi and Shizuku are shock to see me late in school…  Giving a sad smile, I walked to Kuroro- sensei, and gave him my notice report. And continued to my sit. Sensei gave me a worry look… even Machi and Shizuku… But all I gave to them is just a blank look. _They are all worried about me… _

After a while, Kuroro- sensei continued his teachings, he writes and writes on the board, but… here I am… not copying the lesson, looking far away… worrying about yesterday… leisurely, I look on the person beside, copying his lesson… _He never look at me… he never smiled at me, nor given me a worry look when I came in here a while ago… that's prove his mad at me… _Minutes later, sensei stop on writing. He placed the chalk back to its place, and confronts us. "I forgot to say, as the teacher in Poetry,  I was assigned to be the director, of the nearly 'Star watching festival'. This class is assigned to be the actors and actresses in the show" he began.

The room was filled with noise. Hoping that they would be the talk of the show. I forgot, Matsuri No Hi was nearing, and the York Shin university are preparing for this… _Matsuri No Hi kanna… People should be in happiness at this time, not in sadness… _I thought for a while.  Kurapica seems to be surprised too… _Maybe, he too think that Matsuri No Hi is the time for Joy…_

The teacher coughed. The room started be in silence again, cause they knew Kuroro- sensei is not good when he gets mad.  He suddenly smiled at me and Kurapica, and that made me startled. _Is he thinking that I'm gonna be the…_

"Neon- san, Your gonna be the heroine, and Kurapica- san will gonna be the hero"

_EHHHHHHH????!!!!!!! _ Both of us raised our brows, forgetting the somewhat problem in the heart. A loud applause was heard again in the room, they started to cheer, saying that we are the 'next fave couple of the year', that made us blushed. Sensei laughed. _I thought it was only Machi and Shizuku that are persisted that Kurapica and I is a good couple… What a no shame people are they! _ Kuroro- sensei stopped, as well as the others.  He told us that he already planned for it since last September. And he hope that the show would be successful. He also told that our lessons will be delayed for now, until 1 week, because of the practice session. Hours had past, the bells rang. It was already 4 in the afternoon. Kuroro- sensei then packed his things, "So… that's all for now.  Just remember, we will have are practice beginning tomorrow at 8:30 in the morning. I'll give your script tomorrow, and what story are we going to do. Sore dake kara. Matta ne" he fare welled.

The students hurriedly run outside, seemingly happy for our practice tomorrow. _But I think its difficult… If I'm the heroine, and Kurapica was the hero… Its possible for us to have a conversational scenes… Its hard to look into his eyes… _I thought again, daydreaming.  

"NE- ON!!!" 

Back to the reality, I saw Machi and Shizuku smiles mischievously, _They're planning on something again… _Giving a skeptical look, "Matta nanno ka?" I said, sounding in I-don't-have-time-for-your-jokes tone.  They burst in laugh, and both started to link their arms around mine. "What do you mean 'Matta nanno ka', Neon? Daijoooooubu desu yo! And to think of it? Kuroro- sensei accomplish are job! A very kind teacher he is!" They chorus. A slight blushed was shown on my face, as I gave a side glance to Kurapica… _He's not mad of what they say… He didn't care…_

**~*~*~*~**

**Kurapica**

After leaving the university, I started to think, _Neon… she seem so sad… Was it because I saw the man and her making out?… _I remembered the incident yesterday… how Neon's look on me… _What will I gonna do? Tomorrow we will start our practice, and me and Neon have to talk… Why do Kuroro- sensei did that? _ 

Minutes later, he found out that he was already in front of his apartment. He tried to erase the thought of Neon in his head, instead he started to walk towards the apartment.

**~*~*~*~**

Minutes later, I've gotten in my room, changed my clothes, and took the phone as fast as I could, and dialed the person I could talk to.

Krinnnnnnng Krinnnnnnnng Krinnnnnnng… 

"Moshi Moshi, Kore wa Killua des. Dare desu ka?"

"Ah… Killua!"

"Eh? Kurapica? What makes you call in this time?"

"Shiranai moshi…."

"I thought your studying right this time? Anyhoo… Your in the right time, I'm bored cause I'm alone!"

"Dou imi? Gon was not there?"

"Yeah"

"But why? I mean, in the time like this?"

"He's not going outside for _fun. _He's going to escort my sister"

"Karuto desu ka?"

"Yeah…"

"Demo… I thought Karuto is studying in Nagoya, together with your family?"

"Hmm… kedo, Okaa- san said that she will leave Karuto with us, and start her studying in here, I don't know what's the point, but she said it's Karuto who wants it"

Silence.

I remembered what Gon had said, _"Please don't tell it to Killua… he will surely get mad if he found out!"_

"Kurapica? Mada iru no ka?"

"A- ano… mada iru yo!"

"Henna yatsu"

"Huh?"

"Nothing… Anyway, Gon and I planned that both of us would escort her at home… but it was change cause it would be dangerous at night if both of us leave the house alone… so, I stick to guard the house"

"Sou ka…  So you mean, Karuto, Gon and you will be in the same roof?"

"Of course! Where do you think my sister sleep? At the roof?"

"Ii ya… I just remember that your room only got two bed room, which is, for you and Gon…."

"Ahhh… sore ka! You don't have to worry! Remember the vacant room we planned to put the junks?"

"Maa"

"The planned was back out, and we rearranged the room as Karuto wanted to"

"Phew…"

"Is something bothers you?"

"Uhhhh…. Not at all… I- I just thought that Karuto and Gon will share one room…"

"What do you mean?"

"N- Nothing… Maybe you should just wait for Karuto and Gon go home! I have to wake early, cause we have the practice for Matsuri No Hi, remember?"

"Is that so… Sore ja! Good luck! Oyasumi!"

"Arigatou… Oyasumi"

_Hungs the phone._

I sighed again. Maybe… Gon was happy at this moment… Karuto was staying near him, starting now…How lucky he is…

I hope Neon and I will be friends again…

TBC… 

**~*~*~*~**

**Ending Note: **Anoo… Gomen nasai if there is to much GonXKaruto in this part… I just love this pairing second to NeonXKurapica! Anyhoo… About the Matsuri No Hi… It was naturally celebrated during May, but I think it's a good idea if I do this part! I once, became a heroine in our Matsuri No Hi show, and I was really in a heart throbe on that time… being watched by everyone, but I forgot that, when Yuki tried to encourage me! (I was taken as the heroine of the show, because I'm a honor student, and sensei- tachi loves to take honor students, for they believe honor student had loud voice ^^. It was really funny, cause I wore a cloth which is the same as Neon clothes are! Not really a comfortable one.  But, I try to imitate our show for the following Matsuri No Hi event. Sore dake desu kara… Matta ne, and again… **Review!!!**


	7. In the practice session

**Disclaimer: **I think… I wouldn't say it anymore… next time I would write a fic again…

**Note: **Matta des! So… how's your day, minna- san? If you asked me, surely heki des!!! (The readers started to sigh)

**Yuki: **Aya- chan… Start the story…

**Aya: **Eh? Ahh… hehehe… Gomen! But, how did you get in here, Snow White?

**Yuki: **^^;;… Ano ne… Can you please stop, calling me 'as Snow White'? 

**Aya: **Demo… Your name was 'Yuki Shiro' and it means **Snow White**, so there's nothing bad about it! 

**Yuki: **~.~

**Aya: **Ehehe… Yuki—

**Yuki: ***mad* Minna- san! Chapter 7 is already uploaded by AYA! Hope you enjoy!! And –

**Aya: **Please review!!!

**Yuki: **^.~

**Aya and Yuki: ***bow*

**Quotes: **_"My biggest reward is to see your smile and to know that you are happy.  I know life is sometimes cruel but that is why I'm here for you to show that life can be good when somebody cares…" _** ~ Kurapica**

**Love Poetry**

**Chapter 7: In the practice session**

**~*~*~*~**

Neon 

       As the clock alarmed at 8:00 in the morning, my eyes opened automatically. Staying in my bed for a while, I started to think, _I didn't thought my surroundings had changed… something change… not in physical but in spiritual… I dunno. I just felt that way since I lock myself up.  I'd never tried to ask or tried to know what was happening around me, all I cared about is me, and my problem with otou- sama… _My eyes rolled around the room. A spacious, tidy, clean and pinkish room. I grinned at the memory.  The scheme of the room reminds of my self when I first met Kurapica. So innocent, pure person… Moments later, I started to stretched my arms, and rub my eyes. "I must get up before it turns 8:30!  I don't want to have a notice report again!!" I said, as I slowly stood, walks at the cabinet to take my towels and stuff, and continued to the bath room to take a bath.

After a while, I got out of the bathroom, combing and drying my hair with a blower, I sat on the bed.  I changed my bathrobe into my casual cloth. A white long sleeve, and a pinkish skirt. I started to braid my cherry hair. Taking my bag beside me, I'd ready my belongings. Minutes later, I stood, and walk towards the mirror, making a round. I smiled. "A clean person have a nice day!"

**~*~*~*~**

**Kurapica**

"Ohayou!"

"Neon- san…"

After hearing Kuroro- sensei said her name, I gave a side glance. She seems exhausted. _Maybe she run to long… _Sensei gave a smile, "Neon- san, you may sit beside Kurapica- san now" Neon nodded, and followed what he said.  She sat besides me, and put her bag beside her.  Other started to look at Neon, and gave a blushed smile. _I couldn't blame them because Neon was really pretty at this time... _My face turned in crimson. _What am I thinking anyway? _ After a while, Kuroro- sensei rolled his eyes around the room, checking if all of us are there already.  Knowing that all of us are present, he took the paper in his bag, and walk towards us. "Minna- san, here's the script. I'll distribute it one by one, but, please open it when I commanded to" he said. Everyone nodded for the approval, so he started to distribute the scripts.  First, he handled to us (Neon and I) the script for we are the heroine and the hero of the show. Then, he handled the script to the others at last. 

After giving the script, sensei commanded us to open and read the script.  We then followed what he says, and both Neon and I wide eyed. "I'm a stranger who protects…" I begun, "the fairy and that's my role…?" Neon finished. We suddenly gave a side glance, and blushed.

"Yeah, you two are right" 

"Demo, sensei… this is 'Matsuri No Hi' deshou? We know there's no fairy and a protector thingy in this celebration…"

Kuroro- sensei grinned. "Yeah, it is never shown every time we got this celebration" He started, and started to write on the board. "But… don't you know what 'Matsuri No Hi' is all about?"

"What do you mean sensei?" All the students asked.

He didn't talked, instead he continued what he writes on the board. After a while, he concluded. And turned again to us. "Read what I wrote on the board"

All of us started to look on the board, and silently reading what Kuroro- sensei wrote. It says…

**"Matsuri No Hi, or what we called a "Cherry Blossom festival" and "Star Watching Festival" is originated from a myth, which was passed by the ancestors around Japan.  The story is about a young poor girl, who was maltreated by the other children, teasing her as a "witch" because she was a fairy. But she still kept quiet, and just wept. Hoping they would appreciate her someday. One day, a large, group of kids started to crowd her, they seems to be not contented of teasing the young fairy, that they tried to throw her rocks and stuff. Until then, a handsome boy protected her from the bad kids.  They became friends after that, and once the boy promised to protect her no matter what it cause, and he would be his protector till old. The young girl is somehow not happy about his declaration, for the boy still believe that the children is lying for calling her as a "fairy", and that scared her to tell him about the truth.  Soon after a year, and the two became 16, the fairy decided to tell him about the truth, even it would risk their friendship.  She invited his protector to the bridge, and there she told the mystery about herself. After hearing her past, he was slightly apart, but never did he tried to teased her, leave her, hurt her… instead, he told that he was still his friend, whatever happens, whatever she is… still she was the one she had grew a fond on.  The boy confessed his feelings towards the girl in the sunset, and the girl easily replied of the sudden confession…"**

Somehow, the story  is not continued, but really a surprising one. It makes my heart ache reading the part where the 'confession' was held.  My eyes slightly soften, _so that means, I have to do that in front of Neon… _as I saw the cherry haired girl beside me, I was so shock to see her hands… she's shivering. Slowly, I looked at her, worriedly, _Neon… _ 

Kuroro- sensei cleared his throat, and all of us lend our ears. "Before we start the practice, I wanted you to meet Ms. Ponzu, the designer and the _real _director of the show. Here she is…" The woman addressed slowly opened the door, and there she show her true identity. A young teenage girl, same age as mine. Her hair was a shiny turquoise, tighten with a rubber band. She continued her way in front of us, and suddenly smiled. "Ohayou, minna- san, I'm Ponzu, the designer and the director of the show—as Kuroro- san told you.  To begin with, may I call the heroine and the hero of the show, and please stand"  she commanded.  Startled, both Neon and I stood as fast as we could and followed the order. 

As we goes in front, Ponzu- san raised her brow, and inspect us, from head to toe. She suddenly burst in laugh, and slowly put our hands together, that made Neon and I to be close. A slight blush appeared on our face.  The girl in front of us stopped, and tighten her grip to our hands, "How cute, both of you!" The turquoise haired designer started as she took the tape measurer beside her "Because you two are both beginners, I'll help you how to act like a normal person in front of the stage, but anyway, before we do this thingy, I must take your body measurement for costume you will wear for the following day" Ponzu- san finished, as she walk towards Neon, and quickly put the measurer around her body. "Wow… your slim…" She said, and that made everyone's laugh. I think Neon was a little offended by that… 

After a while, Ponzu- san removed the measurer around Neon's body, and suddenly grabbed her hand. She walks toward our sensei, and smiled. "Ne, Kuroro- san, if you don't mind, can I take her with me…?" asked by her, as Kuroro- sensei smiled, and nodded, and the two started to walk outside. As fast as they goes, he clasp his hands and call it for a break. Even though we didn't done anything that much, the other students agreed for a walk and a break for a while. 

I was planning to go back like the other does, until someone's touched my shoulder.  I turned, and saw sensei was smiling at me. "Sensei…" he then removed his hand on top my shoulder, and slowly walks at the door… "Don't waste your time like that Kurapica- san… Follow Neon- san…" he whispered, and there he closed the door.

I was slightly surprised of what he had whispered a while ago, that made stayed to where I am standing at. "Hai…"

**~*~*~*~**

**Neon**

       As quickly as she could, the girl—I mean, Ponzu- san suddenly grabbed my wrist and lead me to the big room. There I saw a beautiful white-seem-like-gown, with full of glitters surrounds it.  My eyes turned wide, and that makes the turquoise haired girl smiled. "What are you waiting for, Neon- san?" she begun as she moved some of the papers that are on top of her desk "Don't be shy. You can enter now" Slowly, I walked to the said room. Its really big, and has a lot of cloths and fabrics scattered around, but yet, they are not so colorful that its comfortable to be watched. As I twisted my gaze to the corner, I saw lots of costumes that I remembered, where used in the Matsuri No Hi last year.  _Now, I think I'm admiring her… _said my mind, and that made me laugh.  Ponzu- san then offered me a sit, and she to get her own chair. A slight blushed appeared on her face, "Gomen ne, Neon- san… If this room is _unclean_—much as you expected, I mean" she assumed. "Iie… I think it's not messy… compared to my costume-fanatic cousin" I inverted, giving her my best smile. 

Ponzu- san then returned the smile, and started searching in her small cabinet, feverishly. Minutes later, there she saw what she was searching for. A folder liked notebook. "Here" she said, and gave the notebook to me "I wanted you to have a small peek of the outfit you will going to dress in, if you don't mind…?"

"Umm… sure… I don't mind"

"Great! Then, look at page 12 for the image!"

"H- Hai…"

Little by little, I opened it, and turned it to the page where Ponzu- san had said. At first it was a little surprising, but then, felt somehow… a little excited. "Sugoii…" 

She grinned, "Hontou ni? Arigatou!"

"It's really surprising to see someone to make such a beautiful outfits like this, and that!" I said, pointing to the costumes around us.

"Well, you see, it was my dream anyway. So that is why, I'm trying to practice, for someday I would be like Saoya Amaki!"  
"Sou ka… Then, good luck!"

"Uhn"

After the little conversation ended, I turned it to the next page, and there I saw the hero's costume. I was a little shock a back then, and a certain azure eyed boy slapped into my mind.  Ponzu- san then points out the image and said that it would be Kurapica's costume… _Kurapica… I HEARD your name AGAIN… _A slight image of him, smiling and calling at me seems to flash inside of my mind. _He was just calling and smiling at me a while ago… and now, he turns to be cold because of that baka otoko who intrudes our PRECIOUS friendship! Hope I would never SEE that GUY in my whole life, or else, he'll receive what he wants!!! _ __

_Hey hey hey hey!!! What are you thinking, Neon?! You supposed to be thinking of your Kurapica!!! Your blue eyed boy!!! Your lov—_My face turned into crimson, that made me shook my head. 

"Neon?! Hey, you still hear me?" A loud voice of Ponzu- san was heard, as she lift her hand against my forehead "Are you alright? Your turning red" she continued, smiling mischievously.  "E- eh… chigaimasu!!! I'm okay!!!" I said, as I closed the notebook, and returned it to the owner, "I think, its not right to waste to much time! I must memorized all the script!!!!" I shouted, sounding like a stupid person.  Ponzu- san blinked, but then burst in laugh, as she reluctantly accepted to book, "Well, I think you don't have to do such a thing" she said, in a middle of laugh.

Until then, I felt myself started laughing too. Not that I wanted to laugh because I wanted them to see it nor needed it, I wanted to laugh because I wanted too. It seems like a day since I'm becoming _serious _about our relationship that much, which myself thought, that its _serious. _ I felt my heart loosen some _thorns, _and make it lighter to beat, to breath, and to carry… Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw the girl in front of me, yet laughing.  How I envy her to carry and to go beyond, fighting the problems against her dreams… She was in full spirit to go trying hard… _To fulfill a dream is like something connected to 'win someone's heart' right? _ Stopping from laughing, the turquoise haired girl stopped as well too. And gave a skeptical look, "Ahh… gomen! I just carried away!" she apologized, but then, shock my head, and smiled happily. "Hmm…" I trailed, as I hold her pale hands and shook it, "Your right"

**~*~*~*~**

**TBC…**

**Ending Note: **Yeah! That's all for now! It's not really that good anyway, but hope you like it! And oh, gomen nasai, if the previous chapter had a lot of Japanese languages, anyhoo… for the translation, please go to my site, and there you can see the dictionary section^__^.  I really wanted to tell this a long time ago, but never get a chance to do some CREDIT TO MINNA- SAN! A really really really very thank you for all reviewers and also, to the other supporter of KXN ficcies!!! Without you, I would start leaving this fic away!! *Aya starts to leave her fic* ehehhe… anyways…

**Love Poetry AKUGI!!!!**

**Ponzu: **Are you alright? Your turning red

**Neon: **I- I'm okay!!!!! I'm okay!!!!! Look!

**Neon starts to wear some clown stuff, and do stupid things**

**Neon: **See? I told you!!! Eheheh!!!!

**Ponzu: ***sweat dropped* I think I'll going to change what I had said back then… Your stupid!!!!!

**Neon: **Yeah!!!!!!

Both Ponzu and Neon started to be like a clown, and goes to carnival to apply a clown's work

***OWARI***

Oh! Not the story! The akugi!!! Eheheheh…

Hope you enjoy this fic, until then!!! Matta ne!!!


End file.
